List of current champions in WWE
WWE is a professional wrestling promotion based out of Stamford, Connecticut. Title reigns are either determined by professional wrestling matches or are awarded to a wrestler, as a result of the culmination of various storylines. The WWE splits its main roster into two distinctive brands, Raw and SmackDown Live, as well as a developmental brand NXT, with each having their own set of championships. There are five active singles championships for male wrestlers, two active championships for female wrestlers, and two active tag team championships between Raw and SmackDown Live, and one male, one female, and one tag team championship on NXT. There is also one championship representing the United Kingdom which was created to be the centerpiece of an upcoming UK-based brand, but in the interim, it is being defended in NXT. Between the three currently active brands, 16 wrestlers hold the championships. The list includes the number of times the wrestler has held the title, the date and location of the win, and a description of the winning bout. The following is correct as of , . Current championships At the top of WWE's championship hierarchy are the WWE Championship on SmackDown Live and the WWE Universal Championship on Raw. The current WWE Champion is AJ Styles, who is in his second reign. He won the title by defeating Jinder Mahal in Manchester England on SmackDown Live. The current WWE Universal Champion is Roman Reigns Defeating Brock Lesnar At WWE Summer Slam 2018. Secondary titles in WWE include the WWE Intercontinental Championship for Raw and the WWE United States Championship for SmackDown Live. The Intercontinental Championship is currently held by Seth Rollins, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating The Miz and Finn Balor at Wrestlemania 34. The United States Championship is currently held by Jeff Hardy, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating former champion Jinder Mahal on Raw before being Drafted to SmackDown Live. The WWE Cruiserweight Championship is part of the Raw brand and is for wrestlers and under. It is defended on Raw and the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live.HHH discusses 205 Live...and more - 411 Mania.com It was also defended once at an NXT house show.NXT house show results 12/2/16 - 411 Mania.com The title is currently held by Cedric Alexander, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Kalisto at Wrestlemania 34. The WWE Raw Women's Championship is currently held by Nia Jax in her first reign. She defeated Alexa Bliss at Wrestlemania 34. The WWE SmackDown Women's Championship is currrently held by Carmella in her first reign. She defeated Charlotte Flair on August 10, 2017, at Smackdown Live The WWE Raw Tag Team Championship is currently held by Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, who are in their first reign as a team and first for Dean Ambrose and second for Seth Rollins. They won the titles by defeating Cesaro and Sheamus in a tag team match at SummerSlam. The WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship is held by The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper & Rowan). They won the titles by defeating The New Day (Xavier Woods and Big E) and The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) at Wrestlemania 34. The NXT's top title is the NXT Championship, which is currently held by Drew McIntyre, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Bobby Roode on August 19, 2017, at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III. The NXT Women's Championship is currently vacated after then-champion Asuka relinquished the championship after suffering a collarbone injury at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III. The NXT Tag Team Championship is held by first-time title holders SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe and Erick Young). They won the titles on January 28, 2017, by defeating The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III. On December 15, 2016, Triple H announced a new title, the WWE United Kingdom Championship. It is currently held by Pete Dunne, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Tyler Bate on May 20, 2017, at NXT TakeOver: Chicago. The title is intended to be the top championship of an upcoming WWE Network show produced in the United Kingdom. Until then, the championship is being defended on NXT. Champions (also Raw Exclusive) (also NXT Exclusive) See also * List of current WWE tag teams and stables * List of former championships in WWE * WWE References External links ; Current champions * * * * * * * * * * * ; Current NXT champions * * * * ; References * WWE.com Category:Championships Category:WWE